¡Te amo! Es una amenaza
by Ariiel Tsugumi
Summary: Rivaille es un famoso actor que se verá obligado a casarse con Eren, la estrella de rock del momento. Pero algo raro les sucederá en su vida matrimonial. RIREN/MPREG/REENCARNACIÓN.
1. Matrimonio

**N/A: Hola :DDD Aquí les traigo este loco fic. Lo digo porque antes de escribirlo me chingué de la risa viendo el opening de Gugure! Kokkuri-san xDD Y taraa, nació el fic.**

**Este cap es cortito, ya que es algo así como el prólogo. Al principio no lo entenderán muy bien, pero léanlo hasta el final, denle una oportunidad :DD Este fic no será muy largo, máximo tendrá unos cuatro capítulos. **

**Espero que les guste y sobre el titulo… pues xD ¿Ya les dije que el fic iba a ser loco?**

* * *

><p>Miraba una y otra vez esos pozos verdes que tenía frente a él. Realmente le gustaban. Lo único que le jodía verdaderamente, era cómo carajos había acabado todo así.<p>

—Hey…

—No digas nada —se alejó un poco y suspiró—. Estamos casados, pero eso no significa que tengamos que intimar.

—Oh, vaya, no cabe duda de que eres algo tímido, Rivaille —sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Cállate, mocoso —desvió la mirada avergonzado. Lo cierto era que toda esa situación estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta—. Esto es solo puro teatro.

—Sí, ya lo sé —se acercó un poquito más a donde se encontraba su esposo—. Pero igual y puedo darte mimitos.

En verdad Eren era un jodido pesado. Desde que se habían conocido no había dejado de reventarle las pelotas con su lenguaje aniñado y su asqueroso, pero _algo_ lindo atrevimiento.

—Mira —rodó los ojos—, ¿esposa mía? —sí, esa era la frase—. No quiero mimitos, sonrisas, regalos ni nada de esas mierdas.

—Ya… —Eren sonrió. No es como si estuviera enamorado de Rivaille, claro que no. Bueno, le atraía un poco y es justamente por eso que nunca iba hacerle caso—. Como dije desde un principio —se cruzó de brazos y agachó la mirada—. ¡No voy a rendirme! —levantó la vista sonrojado—. Tú vas a quererme, amarme, hacer cosas conmigo y respetarme hasta el final de la muerte.

—Eren —joder, el peor error de su vida fue aceptar todo ese estúpido teatro. Jodida fama, jodidos medios, jodida farándula—. ¿Estás chiflado?

—¿Eh? —inclinó la cabeza confundido—. ¡Es cierto! —golpeó su puño contra su mano—. Es momento de que empieces con el humor negro —Eren era la perfecta esposa. Entendía el momento exacto en que Rivaille quería joder, follar, molestar… En fin, él entendía a Rivaille—. Por favor, continúa.

Era en esos momentos en que Rivaille creía fielmente en las santas murallas. Él les había pedido que se llevaran a su jodida esposa, pero ya… Le dio un tic en el ojo.

—Quiero el divorcio.

—¡¿Eh?! —Eren retrocedió un poco de la impresión—. ¡Nunca!

No lo pudo evitar; se abalanzó sobre Eren.

—Jodido mocoso, quiero que me des el divorcio.

—¡No! —contestó Eren. No iba a dejarse tan fácilmente, iba a encontrar la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

—¡Dámelo! —empezó a zarandear a Eren fuertemente. Esa no era la manera normal de actuar del azabache, pero todo tenía su límite y definitivamente él ya estaba llegando al suyo.

—¡No lo haré! —se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo por la puerta—. ¡Eso cuenta como violencia familiar!

—¡Vete al demonio!

Esa era la relación que mantenían. Su matrimonio no era real. No se amaban, tal vez un poco de atracción, pero eso es todo. Sin embargo, ellos no sabían que estaban destinados desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

_Definitivamente me atrae… Solo un poco…_

* * *

><p><strong>1. El que se enamora, pierde<strong>

Parpadeó un par veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana y se levantó de la cama lentamente. Gruñó bajo y ya totalmente consciente, estiró los brazos. Cómo odiaba las mañanas, despertar era lo más pesado que tenía que hacer. Fue directo al baño y miró de pasada su rostro en el espejo. Sin ninguna singularidad y tan perfecto como siempre, cogió su toalla y se la colocó en el cuello. Era momento de su aseo personal, o sea la hora feliz como a él le gustaba llamarle.

Rivaille era el galán del momento aclamado por muchas revistas, actor de doramas famosos y obras teatrales. Tenía una exitosa carrera artística y sobre todo, cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. A pesar de todo ello, no llevaba una vida alocada o extravagante como sus demás colegas. Simplemente disfrutaba de la buena música y los libros. Eso era justamente lo que traía locas a todas sus fans: era el tipo ideal en todo el aspecto de la palabra, y claro también muy joven, contaba con apenas veintitrés años. Ese era el perfecto Rivaille.

Terminada su ducha, chequeó el tiempo que aún tenía libre. Faltaba una hora y media para que comiencen las grabaciones en el set, así que se vistió calmadamente y ordenó su habitación, pues le gustaba tener todo en orden.

Recorrió los pasillos de su enorme residencia y miró hacia el exterior por una ventana. Su humor se ensombreció un poco. Generalmente a las personas les encantan los días con un cielo despejado y soleado, pero él no compartía ese mismo gusto. Prefería los días nublados.

—¡Rivaille! —escuchó un grito desde el otro lado del pasillo. Retrocedió unos pasos poniéndose en guardia y colocó la cara más intimidante que pudo. Ya sabía de quien era esa voz y hoy no iba a permitir que lo vuelvan abrazar, _jamás_—. ¡Oh! Aquí estás.

La miró y retrocedió aún más.

—Aléjate, Hanji.

No podía creerlo, el pequeño Rivaille, como le gustaba llamarle, estaba siendo cuidadoso. Eso sí era tierno.

—¡Enano! —reía fuertemente sujetándose el estómago—. Si te vieras ahora mismo, eres todo un amor —no podía aguantar las ganas de tirarse al piso y patalear de la risa que le daba.

—Cállate, maldita loca —frunció el ceño—. No comiences con tus estupideces.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se levantó y trató de calmarse—. Es que en verdad pienso que en lugar de ser actor, debiste meterte en la conducción —al diablo, se le escaparon unas risas burlonas—. Serías muy famoso con tu carisma.

—Hanji —no sabía por qué seguía intentando matarla con su mirada asesina, esa loca no se intimidaba con nada—. ¿Por qué diablos la agencia me puso un manager como tú? Sino dejas tus chistes baratos, comenzaré a mandar quejas —finalizó haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—Está bien, cálmate, enanito. Te cuidaré mucho más —respondió con una sonrisa. Nota mental: no joder a Levi cuando se levanta, porque se pone peor que mujer menopáusica.

—Eso no es lo que dije —la soltó y chistó resignado. Dejaría ese asunto para después, ahora había algo más serio—. Leí el periódico en la mañana —dijo seriamente cruzando los brazos.

—¡Oh! Así que ya lo viste —se aproximó a Levi e imitó su pose—. Sabes que era inevitable. Después de todo son órdenes de arriba y como una de nuestras estrellas más importantes, esto te beneficiará, te lo aseguro.

—Sí, claro —rodó los ojos—. ¿De qué me sirve una cita con el mocoso de esa banda? — últimamente le pedían que haga todo tipo de shows y que asista a programas para estar en más contacto con la audiencia, pero lo de la cita le había caído de sorpresa. Optó por dejarlo en segundo plano, pero cuando vio en el periódico un artículo sobre su futura cita quedó algo sorprendido y más aún al ver que el tal chico pertenecía a una banda.

—No es el mocoso de esa banda —hizo comillas con los dedos—. Es "el mocoso de la banda más famosa".

Se trataba del famoso Eren Jaeger, uno de los chicos más atractivos y populares, su voz era considerada por todos los medios como la más hermosa de Japón. El propósito de toda la agencia era tener a Eren en sus manos, pero él se había negado rotundamente. No sabían qué hacer hasta que el castaño posó la vista en uno de los carteles que tenía al azabache como protagonista. Sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente, así que estaba claro. Rivaille era la última esperanza.

—¿Y a mí en qué me afecta que sea famoso y no sé qué más? —bostezó aburrido.

—Bueno —vaciló un momento. Hanji tenía que dar una respuesta convincente al enano, de lo contrario este se negaría. Movió los ojos de un lado a otro—. Pues…

—Habla.

Apretó los labios, tendría que decirle la verdad.

—En realidad no se trata de las fans ni de ti, Rivaille —lo miró fijamente—. Lo que piden los jefes es que converses con Eren para que se una a la agencia.

Abrió los ojos desconcertado. Mierda, ahora lo estaban vendiendo a un mocoso. Putos aprovechados.

—No entendí lo último —pidió una explicación. Él no sería uno de esos artistas explotados que salen a quejarse en el programa de los chismes. Esto debía tratarse de otra cosa.

—Es que Eren parece que es uno de tus locos fans y Erwin pensó —alargó la última vocal lo más que pudo. Definitivamente la mirada de estreñido de Rivaille no ayudaba—, que bueno, tal vez podías hablar con Eren y convencerlo de que se una a la agencia, ya sabes —le guiñó el ojo—. Usa tus encantos, tigre.

Cogió la escoba y su trapeador.

—Me largo —putos aprovechados, putos. No iba a seducir a un mocoso.

—Oye… —se rascó la cabeza y miró extrañada a Rivaille—. Pensé que cuando una persona huía, se llevaba su ropa y esas cosas esenciales, pero… ¿Una escoba?

—¿Esperas que me vaya sin mis hermosos tesoros?

—Pero esa escoba te la compré en el mercado popular, no me costó casi nada —soltó una risita. No tenía más dudas, Rivaille definitivamente era _especial—._ Ya, ya, ya —se acercó al azabache y le quitó las cosas—. No seas cobarde, ni que fuera tu primera cita.

Apartó la vista y agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus rojas mejillas. _Hanji, hija de la verga_, maldijo mentalmente.

—Solo cállate.

—No me digas que es tu primera cita —quiso volver a reírse, pero se aguantó…un poco, no estaba de más joderlo un poquito—. No me digaaas.

Rivaille solo pudo gruñir. Oh, por Higía, que si no existiesen los derechos humanos, esa loca ya estaría bien muerta.

—Claro que no —aseguró cruzando los brazos.

—_Oh… Y_a decía yo que el supermacho rompeovarios Rivaille tenía experiencia en el tema de las citas —se acomodó los lentes—. Claro que sí, absolutamente nadie creería que es un primerizo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Bien, ese era el momento. Ya lo tenía atrapado, tenía que actuar.

—Pues… A nada en particular —sujetó del hombro al más pequeño—. Solo quiero que vayas a la cita. Ya sabes que mi trabajo se trata de eso justamente, así que hazme el favor. Con eso será suficiente para callarme la boca.

—Hija de… — un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo. Esa jodida lo estaba estafando. Su honor estaba en juego, pero no se le ocurría nada—. Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes.

—Hoy en el Hotel Paradise a las cuatro —le guiñó el ojo—. El chico no está nada mal.

—Eso lo diré yo después de verlo.

* * *

><p>Se sentó lejos de la entrada, no quería que nadie lo reconociera. Estaba peinado de manera distinta a la que acostumbraba y llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros. Su traje no era tan llamativo, en realidad bastante sobrio. Todo con tal de que las fans no invadieran su espacio escandalosamente. Cogió la taza de café humeante que tenía frente a él y el delicioso aroma logró relajarlo.<p>

Rivaille amaba el café, inclusive se atrevía a jurar que nació amando el café. Esa sensación de tomarlo era como un déjà vu, se sentía nostálgico, sentía que algo le faltaba. Salió de su ensoñación cuando alguien se encaminó hasta su mesa y se sentó sin pedir permiso.

—Disculpe —dijo monótonamente—. Está ocupado.

La persona que estaba frente a él lucía un saco negro y traía unos lentes oscuros igual que él. El desconocido simplemente sonrió.

—Al fin lo encontré, Heichou…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. **

**Si les gustó, ya saben que pueden dejarme un sensual review. Tengo unos hijos que alimentar :'D**


	2. Star Scandal

**Hola :DDD ¿Cómo están? ¿Emocionadas porque se viene el cumpleaños del Heichou? Yo estoy que vomito arcoíris, bueno dejando de lado mis problemas estomacales aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic que por cierto no será muy largo, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero tenía que ponerme al corriente con otro fic que tengo, también pueden leerlo si quieren, se llama "Mi adorable y limpia familia" (soy buena poniendo nombres xD ), bueno ya no las distraigo, disfruten su lectura :DD**

* * *

><p>Alzo una ceja extrañado. ¿Heichou? Nunca antes nadie lo había llamado así, le habían dicho muchas cosas pero Heichou jamás- ¿Disculpe?-<p>

El chico que estaba frente a Levi se quitó los lentes y recostó su mentón sobre una de sus manos- Buenas tardes- sonrió- Soy Eren Jaeger, es un placer conocerle Levi-

¿Eren?, ese loco y atrevido chico ¿Era Eren?-Tch- chisto los labios haciendo notar su molestia- El gusto es mío- se amable, se repitió en su cabeza, tenía que cumplir con su objetivo de lo contrario sería molestado toda su vida por Hanji. Pero toda esa actuación le estaba costando mucho, no era nada fácil para Levi ser amable-

Soltó una risita coqueta- En realidad estoy algo nervioso, tenerlo frente a mí y…- su cara se tiño de color rojo. Eren estaba muy emocionado, había esperado este momentos por años. –Soy un gran fan suyo- confeso con mucha pena-

-Oh, ¿es así?, me halaga que alguien tan joven me admire- No, no estaba halagado, ahora pensaba que ese mocoso era un stalker o esos pervertidos de la red, tal vez estuvo siguiéndolo por twitter todo este tiempo y él ni cuenta se dio. Coloco la taza de café sobre la mesa-

Eren sonrió emocionado-¿De verdad?, no sabe cuánto lo admiro Levi- Rápidamente busco en sus bolsillos su celular, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, lo desbloqueo y lo alzo a la altura de la vista de Levi de tal manera que él pueda observarlo- Soy tan fan suyo que sigo cada una de sus publicaciones en Twitter, Facebook, Instagram y hasta en Tumblr-

-¿Tumblr?- hizo una mueca de desagrado. El no recordaba tener una cuenta en Tumblr, tendría que hablar con Hanji sobre esto. Aclaro su garganta y se cruzó de brazos. Se encargaría de ese tema luego, lo importante ahora era ese mocoso pervertido que tenía en frente suyo. Afilo la mirada. No quería ser despectivo pero ese niño parecía un perrito moviendo la cola y orejas de un lado a otro. Sonrió complacido. Está claro, ese mocoso babeaba por él, era momento de seducirlo. - Vaya tenemos a un gran fan aquí- Fingió emoción y acerco su rostro al celular- ¿Debería corresponder a tanta atención?- sonrió de manera sensual, acerco una de sus manos al rostro de Eren con toda la intención de acariciarlo-

-¡¿Eh?!- El rostro de Eren enrojeció más de lo que estaba, se quedó estático en su lugar sin mover ni un nervio de su cara. Levi estaba tocándolo, oh por dios, Levi iba a tocar su mejilla, su gran héroe iba a tocarlo. Trago duro y cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió la mano de Levi sobre su mejilla-

-Eres un gran fan… Eren- silabeo provocativamente el nombre de su acompañante. Comenzó a masajear la mejilla de Eren de manera circular, poco a poco fue acercando sus dedos a los labios del castaño. Solo un poco más, ya lo estaba logrando.

-L-levi – pronuncio nervioso, aire, aire, si seguía con eso iba a morir en una cafetería a sus dieciocho años, aire joder, necesitaba aire-

-OHHH- se empezaron a escuchar murmullos y chiflidos por la cafetería- ¡¿ESOS NO SON LEVI Y EREN?!-

Los aludidos voltearon dejando de lado lo que sabe dios iban hacer y pudieron ver un gran número de gente alrededor de su mesa, chicas gritando y tomando fotos con sus celulares, mujeres pidiendo autógrafos, pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo era escuchar…- ¡RIVAILLE Y EREN ESTAN SALIENDO!-

Eso fue todo. Se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y se colocaron los lentes de sol. Levi fue el primer en salir del tumulto de gente, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para apartar a las mujeres gritando como desquiciadas, claro que tuvo que mantener una sonrisa y agradecer los halagos.

Cuando coloco un pie fuera de la cafetería respiro hondo, todo el plan de seducir a Eren se fue a la basura-Mierda- maldijo. Si tan solo hubiese sido más cuidoso tal vez hubiese evitado todo el show. Relajo los hombros. Ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse lo primordial ahora era salir de ese lugar. Levi volteo hacia un lado para sujetar a Eren y salir huyendo en un taxi, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando noto que no había nadie a su lado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y miro de reojo la cafetería- Tch, ese mocoso…- murmuro molesto.

Que patético, pensó. Dentro de la cafetería estaba Eren siendo apretado contra el vidrio por todas las personas, muchas intentaban tocarlo otras querían un cabello del famoso cantante y otras… pues otras querían secuestrarlo. Suspiro derrotado. No había de otra, él, Rivaille Ackerman tendría que ser el héroe en ese momento. Se quitó su costoso abrigo y se remango las mangas de su camisa, respiro hondo y con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar en esos momentos camino a pasos decididos hacia la cafetería.

Se metió a empujones y golpes dentro de la multitud, rayos nunca antes había cometido tal acto suicida y pensar que todo lo hacía por ese mocoso que recién acaba de conocer, se acercó discretamente hacia Eren de manera de que nadie lo notase, tenía que ser precavido con todas esas adolescentes locas, cuando por fin estaba a unos centímetros de la estrella de rock se impulsó hacia adelante y lo sujeto rápidamente del brazo, rompió los vidrios de la cafetería como todo un chico malo y salió corriendo con Eren en sus brazos, la escena fue perfecta y digna de fotografiar para la enorme cantidad de paparazzi que habían llegado a la cafetería con la esperanza de sacar un buen chisme para la farándula y lo habían conseguido.

* * *

><p>Erwin miro el periódico, luego miro a Rivaille, volvió a ver el periódico y miro nuevamente a Rivaille y así sucesivamente un centenar de veces.<p>

-Deja de hacer eso- grito Rivaille molesto- Haces que me estrese-

-Hmmm- Erwin miro a Rivaille durante unos minutos muy largos, demasiado largos para Rivaille- Es solo que…-miro el periódico que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-No voy a disculparme ni nada de esa mierda-Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y su cara adopto un aire despreocupado- Solo es un maldito escandalo Erwin, no es como si la noticia fuese el boom de la farándula-

Erwin sonrió de manera incrédula. Rivaille debía estar loco. El director de la agencia María, Erwin Smith era famoso por su dote de hacer una súper estrella a cualquiera, Erwin siempre aprovechaba las oportunidades perfectas para hacer sobresalir a sus estrellas, no importaba si fuesen chismes o cualquier rumor barato, lo importante era hacerlos conocidos.

Es por eso que ese día Erwin había llegado a la agencia con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si en todos los periódicos salía en primera plana el nuevo romance de Rivaille. Cruzo los dedos de sus manos y cerro sus ojos complacidos. Todo el escándalo de Rivaille con Eren produciría para la agencia. -¿No te gusta Eren?- dijo finalmente pronunciando cada letra con entusiasmo.

-¿Eh?- Rivaille alzo una ceja. Camino unos pasos hacia el escritorio de Erwin y puso la cara más aterradora que pudo-Ni creas que lo harás Erwin-

-¿Qué no hare?-

-Se, lo que estás pensando, no pienso salir con ese mocoso tonto, así me ofrezcas mucho dinero, mi respuesta es no-

Erwin abrió los ojos y ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Rivaille es duro como una roca, siempre le cuesta mucho trabajo convencerlo para que acceda a hacer fanservice para algunas fans- ¿Si te ofrezco la súper lavadora 3000 que viene incluida con Ace máxima blancura?-

Rivaille pestañeo un par de veces. Lavadora… Detergente… trago duro- Ya dije que mi respuesta es no-

-Entonces tal vez te interese la selecta colección de escobas que Hanji compro ayer por internet- soltó un soplido deprimido- sería una pena que Hanji las usara para fines que no tiene nada que ver con la limpieza… que lastima…de solo pensarlo el corazón se me estruja-

Rivaille no pudo soportarlo más sus brazos cayeron sin fuerza y agacho la vista, había perdido la batalla contra Erwin y sus cejas que no paraban de moverse cada vez que su jefe hablaba. Esas cosas eran diabólicas.

Erwin movió las cejas como impulso y sonrió complacido. Ya tenía su respuesta.- Perfecto y ya que estas en total desacuerdo de salir con Eren, te propongo algo-

-Ya no quiero escuchar más mierda Erwin-

-Es algo más sencillo Rivaille, te harás cargo de Eren por los siguientes dos años-se levantó de su sillón y camino hacia la enorme ventana de su oficina. Miro el cielo azul y coloco las manos en sus bolsillos.

Rivaille junto las cejas e hizo una mueca de asco. No, si Erwin decía algo más mandaría todo a la mierda, joder por cada minuto que pasaba Rivaille comenzaba a sentir una opresión en su pecho, en sus manos, en todo su maldito cuerpo- ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?-

-Te casaras con Eren.- sentencio. Se dio la vuelta y junto las palmas emocionado.- Nuestro Rivaille está creciendo- fingió llanto- Si tan solo Hanji estuviese en estos momentos-

Callo sentado sobre la silla y se sobo la cien. Todo, absolutamente todo debía ser una puta broma, no lo aceptaba, no quería creer que Erwin estuviese tan loco- Y una mierda Erwin, no pienso casarme con Eren, no conozco a ese mocoso, no he pasado ni un día completo con él y aun así quieres que me case-

-Vamos hombre, no exageres, solo será durante dos años, además Eren está enamorado de ti, será una buena esposa y te complacerá en todo-

-…-Rivaille levanto la vista y le lanzo una mirada asesina a su jefe.

-Lo siento Rivaille pero esta es la decisión que he tomado, tienes que cumplirla de lo contrario puedes ir despidiéndote de tu carrera, tu sonado romance no va a dejarte tranquilo si no lo solucionas ahora, tenemos que arreglar todo esto rápido-

-¿Y cómo sabes que ese mocoso aceptara?, no creo que este tan loco-

Erwin lanzo su celular a Rivaille mostrando en la pantalla una conversación con la estrella de rock en la cual Erwin le proponía a Eren el mismo loco plan que propuso a Rivaille.

Rivaille miro atónito aquella conversación que se había llevado acabo hace horas. No podía creerlo… ese mocoso de mierda no dudo ni una sola vez, fue todo lo opuesto. Eren…había respondido con un "SI" lleno de corazones y emoticones, ese día Rivaille aprendió unas cuantas cosa; su futuro esposo no era nada serio, no era maduro, sonreía siempre, era un mocoso y lo más importante, Eren estaba loco por Rivaille.

* * *

><p>Eren jugueteo con sus manos nervioso. Había sido llamado por el director de la agencia de Rivaille, al parecer hablarían sobre el plan que llevarían a cabo para terminar con su sonado romance, se movió estrepitosamente en el sillón. Toda su vida había admirado a Rivaille, era tonto decirlo pero simplemente un día lo vio en la portada de una revista; tan luminoso, tan brillante, tan…Rivaille. Eso tal vez había marcado muchas cosas en su mente, cosas como tener sueños extraños con aquel actor, cosas como tener el impulso de llamar al celular de Rivaille, cosas tontas como decirle Heichou en ciertas ocasiones. Soltó una risita. ¿Heichou? , esa palabra jamás la había usado antes en su vida pero ahora la decía casi como una parte de su vocabulario habitual, era raro… el mismo sentía que había cambiado, pero no sabía que… ese era el dilema.<p>

Después de unos minutos de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos se levantó del enorme sillón de cuero y camino en círculos, observo cada detalle de la oficina del director Smith, había muchos cuadros de reconocimiento y también enormes retratos de las estrellas de la agencia entre aquellos retratos pudo notar el de Rivaille. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al observar aquel recuadro, era hermoso, espectacular, genial… Oh dios santo, Rivaille se veía tan espectacular en aquella foto que parecía irreal. De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió y escucho las voces del señor Smith y también la de Rivaille, eso era música para sus oídos.

Se giró contento y con un rubor en sus mejillas recibió a su futuro esposo- Buenas tardes- saludo amablemente-

-Buenas tardes Eren, que bueno que llegaste a tiempo- Erwin asintió con la cabeza – Te dejo a Rivaille para que hablen un momento-

-Oi- Rivaille quiso sujetar a Erwin pero no lo logro. Era difícil razonar con el rubio cuando se proponía algo, maldito Erwin y sus locos planes de emparejarlo con Eren. Solo pudo juntar las cejas y susurrar un maldición cuando el desgraciado de su jefe cerró la puerta de la oficina y lo dejo solo con Eren, Eren "El Stalker".

-Rivaille- Eren murmuro bajito ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto Rivaille había cambiado su actitud? ¿Por qué Rivaille no lo miraba? ¿Por qué Rivaille estaba tan molesto de quedarse a solas con él? se acercó y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Rivaille, algo andaba mal, lo sentía, tal vez debía preguntar, aclarar su duda-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?-hablo de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Sonrió, que cruel… a pesar de que esas palabras las había dicho el, a pesar de ello…dolía un montón.

-¿Qué?- Rivaille alzo una ceja desconcertado, aparto la mano de Eren y se giró sobre sí mismo.

-Nada- agacho la mirada- Es solo que, no siento el mismo entusiasmo en ti que cuando tuvimos aquella cita- soltó una risita- ¿O es que tal vez tú… me estabas engañando?

-…-

-¿Por qué no contestas?- levanto la vista, el rubor en sus mejillas había desaparecido y en su lugar una triste mirada se había dibujado en su rostro- ¿Has estado engañándome?

-No quiero casarme- ya no tenía caso seguir con la mentira, ¿para qué? Si Eren ya lo sabía, no le importaba ser cruel solo quería salir de ese problema lo más rápido posible.

Eren no pudo decir nada más ante aquella confesión. Apretó los puños y camino hacia la puerta de la oficina. Quería salir de ese maldito lugar, así que mientras el confesaba su admiración y amor, Rivaille solo se burlaba de el- Me largo- murmuro despacio, no iba a llorar, solo tenía que cerrar el paréntesis, solo tenía que olvidarse de ese maldito.

Rivaille se quedó estático en su sitio sin moverse un solo centímetro, quería terminar con todo esto…

* * *

><p><em>-¡¿Entonces porque Heichou?!- las lágrimas caían por su rostro- ¡¿Por qué hizo todas esas cosas conmigo?! <em>

_-Tenía que mantenerte controlado… esa era la única forma de mantenerte bajo control- se giró dándole la espalda, quería a Eren, de verdad que lo quería pero si seguían teniendo esos encuentros secretos estarían en problemas, terminar con la relación era lo mejor para los dos._

_-Heichou…-murmuro dolido- No diga mentiras._

_-¿Ah?-_

_Eren se levantó del suelo y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que junto en ese momento se acercó a Rivaille y lo abrazo por detrás-No diga mentiras Heichou, usted está mintiéndome como cuando Auruo, Petra, Erd y Gunter murieron, ya no diga mentiras- apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rivaille- Porque aunque usted no quiera aceptarlo yo sé que me ama tanto como yo a usted._

_Se giró sobre sí mismo y sujeto de las caderas a Eren, se acercó a su rostro y le planto un beso, ese mocoso de mierda, estaba volviéndolo loco, lo volvía loco con sus incoherencias, con sus sonrisas, con las cosas lindas que hacía, empujo a Eren sobre la cama y se posiciono encima de él, comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su cuello- Eren- hablo con un toque de sensualidad- No voy a dejarte nunca-_

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ahí estaba Rivaille sujetándolo del brazo, impidiendo que salga de la puerta, ¿Porque?-Suéltame- pronuncio enfadado<p>

-No te vayas- Rivaille jalo del brazo a Eren y lo abrazo- No te vayas Eren-

Su rostro se tornó de color rojo. Se suponia que hace unos momentos el asunto con Rivaille había quedado zanjado y aun así él no ponía resistencia a ese abrazo-¿Q-qué te p-pasa?- los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

-Te amo-

-¡¿EH?!-

-Te amo Eren-

-R-Rivaille- hablo nervioso, se separó lentamente del abrazo y observo el rostro del pelinegro, levanto su mano y acaricio aquel rostro que tenía frente a el-Yo también siento que te amo…

Ambos se miraron por un rato, sentir, querer, amar, cosas que no comprendían pero sentían que crecían ahí muy pero muy adentro de ellos. Se acercaron lentamente, querían sentirse hasta que

-Enano- se rompió la burbuja, Hanji azoto la puerta de la oficina- Wow- abrió la boca sorprendida al encontrarse con aquella escena prometedora, pestañeo por un momento, luego de unos minutos proceso la información y saco su cámara, esas fotos costarían millones en internet- Eso, me encanta esa pose, sonrían un poco más y digan whisky-

Eren observo a Rivaille, Rivaille miro a Eren ¿Por qué estaban abrazados? ¿Por qué sus caras estaban tan pegadas? esas eran las preguntas que se hacían en ese momento- Nosotros ¡No hicimos nada!- Eren fue el primero en soltarse del abrazo y alejarse a diez metros de distancia de Rivaille-

Rivaille junto las cejas y cayó sentado sobre el suelo-¿que fue todo eso? – Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?- ese mocoso de mierda había aprovechado el pánico, no, eso no podía ser porque él era el que lo abrazaba fuertemente, puso los ojos en blanco, así que ahora era un pervertido.

-Ustedes…- Hanji los miro divertida- Ahora dirán que sus cuerpos actuaron solos, si claro, ambos estuvieron a punto de tener sexo duro en la oficina de Erwin, no lo nieguen

-Eso es lo que paso- Rivaille se levantó del suelo y se dio unas palmaditas al pantalón, camino tambaleándose hasta el enorme sillón de cuero y cayo rendido.

-Enano, deja de decir mentiras, estaban a punt-

-¡Hanji san!- Eren se apresuró a taparle la boca a la castaña- ¡No diga esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

Mientras Eren trataba de silenciar a la loca de los lentes, Rivaille andaba sumido en su propio mundo de pensamientos, todo era tan confuso, ni si quiera el mismo sabía que había pasado, okey tenía que poner en orden los sucesos, él no amaba a Eren, correcto; Eren y el estaban a punto de romper ese tonto compromiso, correcto; El beso a Eren y le dijo que lo amaba, incorrecto.

Mierda, maldijo mentalmente, cruzo las piernas y entrecerró los ojos, observo por un momento el enorme candelabro que se movía de un lado a otro producto del ventilador, las luces, las luces eran hermosas pero a la vez tan luminosas, coloco una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de opacar la luz, la conclusión era sencilla, ¿Qué porque había actuado así?, fácil, porque había tenido ese vago recuerdo en su mente, lo sintió tan real, tan suyo, tan propio que cuando Eren se alejó de él sentía lo mismo que en sus recuerdos, no quería dejarlo ir, quería atraparlo, no, volvió a mover la cabeza, todo era un producto de su imaginación, si, esa era la verdadera respuesta.

-Está bien, está bien no diré nada- Hanji se soltó del agarre de Eren con una sonrisa en su rostro-Sabes Eren, no sé porque pero me siento contenta de que tú seas quien se case con Rivaille, siento que eres la persona indicada para estar con el-

-Hanji - Eren se emocionó al oír esas palabras, Hanji era una mujer gentil con él, sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ella aunque recién acababa de conocerla. Sonrió complacido ante el apoyo que le brindaba la castaña.

Casarse con Rivaille, la idea sonaba genial, pero lo que había pasado hace unos minutos lo tenía aún muy confundido, Rivaille parecía otra persona cuando lo beso, distinto… ¿y el? Coloco una de sus manos en su pecho, él ya se había estado sintiendo raro desde hace mucho, desde que empezó a tener esos sueños-Sabe Hanji yo no soy la persona que usted cree-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Eren?- Hanji sujeto uno de los mofletes de Eren y lo jalo tiernamente-tu eres adorable

-No lo sé- Volteo la cabeza y observo a Rivaille, no quería lastimarlo- Yo he estado sintiéndome raro últimamente - agacho la vista-

-Eren- Hanji lo miro sin entender-

-Yo no soy yo, tengo un problema- levanto la vista y volvió a sonreír- Pero eso ahora no es lo importante Hanji san- giro y miro a Rivaille-Creo que Rivaille está confundido consigo mismo...

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es lo que han decidido?-Erwin observo a la pareja de estrellas- Ustedes digan la fecha de la boda.<p>

-Nosotros- Eren titubeo, no estaba seguro, en realidad no habían hablado nada con Rivaille, así que no tenía ni idea de que responder.

-Lo haremos cuando tú quieras- Rivaille se levantó de su lugar sorprendiendo a Eren- Si quieres que lo hagamos público no tengo ningún problema con eso, cuanto antes mejor.

Erwin lo observo fijamente, las cosas estaban saliendo bien, extrañamente- Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinas tu Eren?-

Eren miro de reojo a Rivaille, pidiendo alguna pista o algo para negarse, pero nada, Rivaille ni siquiera lo estaba mirando- Yo…- empezó a sudar- Yo creo…-

-Eren también está de acuerdo- Rivaille volvió a sentarse y sujeto de la mano a Eren- vamos a hacer un buen trabajo juntos ¿no es verdad?

Eren alzo una ceja e intento soltarse del agarre pero no lo consiguió, no sabía que estaba pensando Rivaille pero cualquier cosa que fuese no sonaba bien, suspiro derrotado, okey vamos a seguir con esto-Estoy de acuerdo- soltó las palabras con dificultad.

-Bueno, si ustedes no tienen ningún problema me gustaría que Eren anuncie su matrimonio junto a Rivaille en una conferencia de prensa- Erwin coloco los codos sobre el escritorio- También pienso que lo mejor sería que te unas a nuestra agencia Eren.

-Oi- Rivaille quiso oponerse pero antes de siquiera articular palabra alguna fue interrumpido

-No hay problema – Eren asintió con la cabeza- Eso sería muy conveniente para mí y para Rivaille-

Erwin abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que Rivaille, Eren lo había aceptado fácilmente, ahora la estrella más famosa de rock se uniría a ellos-Estupendo, hare todo el papeleo para trasladarte a nuestra agencia-

-Bien-se soltó del agarre de Rivaille con un fuerte jalón y se levantó del asiento-Tengo que irme, llámeme si me necesita señor Smith-

-Puedes tutearme-

Eren sonrió-Prefiero no hacerlo, vendré mañana, tenga una linda tarde- se despidió con un apretón de manos y camino hacia la puerta

-Te acompaño- Rivaille se levantó rápidamente y sin decir ni una palabra a Erwin siguió a Eren.

Camino lentamente observando la silueta de Eren, no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de la agencia, no tenía ni siquiera de adonde iban en esos momentos, solo estaba ahí como un tonto, siguiendo a su futuro esposo-Oi ¿puedes parar de caminar sin un rumbo fijo?- pronuncio irritado

-Oh, lo siento- se detuvo en mitad de la calle mientras las personas lo esquivaban hábilmente, se giró y se retiró los lentes-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Rivaille hizo un gesto con la mano tratando de decirle a Eren que se coloque los lentes nuevamente pero fue totalmente ignorado, demonios ¿Por qué tenía que seguir a ese mocoso? Ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente como para estar detrás de el pero había cosas que aclarar-Como quieras-susurro molesto- ¿Sientes algo por mí?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-De lo que paso hace una hora, no era yo, no quiero que te confundas-se apresuró a explicar.

Eren sintió un nudo en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras – Rivaille, desde hace un tiempo he tenido sueños extraños con usted, voy a parecerle un loco por decir esto pero…

Sueños extraños, la frase retumbo por su cabeza, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Eren era un verdadero acosador, ese mocoso comenzaba a intrigarlo-¿Pero?-ínsito a que continúe

-Yo… lo amo-hablo con seguridad –Siempre lo he amado- su cara se tornó roja y apretó sus labios- desde que te vi en esas portadas o cada vez que salía un comercial, cada vez que veía tu rostro mi corazón latía mas rápido, creí que moriría de una taquicardia por tu culpa- respiro una y otra vez- así que estoy muy feliz por nuestra boda, yo de verdad lo amo.

No conocía a Eren pero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, desvió la mirada y se sintió un tonto, ese recuerdo volvía a su mente, el recuerdo de otra época donde Eren se le confesaba, eso era un producto de su imaginación, no podía ser real, no es real, quiso aferrarse a esa idea.

-Rivaille- Eren volvió a llamarlo- No lo tomes como una confesión.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Eren, estaba sonriendo, Eren sonreía apenado-…-

-Es una amenaza…

* * *

><p>Y así es como habían llegado al principio, ambos casados, confundidos y teniendo sentimientos extraños el uno por el otro- Tch, eres una molestia Eren-<p>

-Esa no es manera de tratar a tu esposo- se cruzó de brazos y le saco la lengua-Ya te dije que tu vas a quererme, amarme, respetarme…

-Si lo sé y hacer cosas contigo- Rivaille se dio la vuelta en la cama ignorando totalmente a Eren-¿puedes dejarme dormir?, mañana tengo una grabación.

Eren inflo las mejillas- Que malo-

-Buenas noches-

-Malo…- la vida matrimonial no es fácil- Que malo eres Heichou-

Rivaille abrió los ojos nuevamente y se levantó de la cama-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que eres malo-

-No, antes-

-No dije nada, yo también tengo planes mañana así que apaga la luz-

-Dijiste Heichou-

-No lo dije- se levantó de la cama y se froto los cabellos- Ni que estuviésemos en la milicia…

Y así comenzaba la vida matrimonial de una pareja de estrellas con un problema algo singular, después de todo ¿Quién dijo que eran desconocidos?

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que estuvo un poco rarito pero prometo que me esforzare más :'D por cierto en la ultima parte volvimos al principio del fic donde se ve que Eren ya está casado con Rivaille, lo aclaro para evitar confusiones :DD . En fin, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia pueden dejármelo en un review <strong>** . Nos vemos, tengan un bonito día.**


End file.
